Policies
Wiki Rules Note: 'Not having read these policies is ''not an excuse. If you have any questions or problems about these rules, feel free to ask an admin. If you notice someone has been breaking these rules, please notify an admin. * '''Stay appropriate on the site. Young children watch this show and may go to this site. ** No inappropriate language. ** Do not add or talk about inappropriate material. Young children watch this show and may go to this site. ** Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. ** Do not add explicit content or pictures. You will automatically be blocked. * Making unnecessary edits to earn badges (Badge-gaming) is not allowed. ** Spamming is not allowed. Do not post the same thing over and over again. ** Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuations, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points. They are not acceptable. * Ship-bashing is not allowed. ** If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) ** Do not leave a rude comment on that ship page! Your comment will be deleted. ** Also, no ship-warring because it is annoying and can offend other people. * Do not add or remove unnecessary items to the wiki. ** Do not make a page that is... *** irrelevant to Lab Rats, the wiki, or that centers around one's opinion on the show. *** that includes false or useless information for it will be deleted. ** Do not add unnecessary categories. ** Do not add duplicate pages. ** Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. ** If you want a page to be deleted, please see an admin. ** Removing content for no reason is unacceptable. * Please do not mess up any pages that are important to the wiki. ** Please leave it up to admins to edit userboxes, infoboxes, and other templates. ** If you want to edit a template, talk to an admin first. * No cyber-bullying. ** Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. ** Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. * Do not claim something to be yours. Everything must be related to Lab Rats unless it is on your profile, blog, or a fanmade page. Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings, and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you are still breaking the rules, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. * All users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. * Users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning. * Admins cannot use previous blocks in a different category against a user who is misbehaving in another category. For example, if a user vandalizes, they get a warning. If the same user curses in a comment, they get another warning because it is in a different category. Comment Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. * No irrelevant comments, please stay on topic! * Do not give out personal information or talk about personal life. * Do not offend users, don't post any comments that may be offensive to other users. * Do not put down other users for stating their opinion, accept the opinions of others. * Comments cannot contain inappropriate content, no disturbing comments. * Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). Message Wall/Forum Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. * Forums- Must be on topic. * Message Wall- Must be on topic if it is an important message, if it is just a friendly chatting message, the users are allowed to talk about what they want. * Do not give out personal information. * Do not offend users. * Do not put down other users for stating their opinion. * Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. * Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). * Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. * Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. * Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users. * Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way. * Do not post any disturbing comments. * Accept the opinions of others. Blog Posts Rules * No inappropriate language/profanity. * Do not give out personal information. * Do not offend or put down any other user. * Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. * No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). * Do not talk about any disturbing topics. * Do not make pointless blog posts. * Agree to disagree. * Accept other people's opinions. Chat Rules * Absolutely no profanity or inappropriate language. * No inappropriate/disturbing topics. * Be careful with giving out personal information. * Do not offend, scare, or put down other users. * No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). * Do not spam in chat! * Accept the opinions of others. * If someone is bothering you (annoyance or harassment), quickly find a chat moderator (a user with a star next to their name) and tell them. Or send a chat moderator or admin a message on their wall. Category:Browse